


Big Brother

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot exploring Sherlock and Mycroft's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

"Ow! Get off, Mycroft!" Sherlock cried out, "You're making it worse."

"Sherlock, I need to remove the glass or you'll have to go to the hospital." Mycroft replied as he removed small pieces of glass from the cut on his little brother's hand.

"This is child abuse!" Sherlock whined, trying to pull his hand away.

"Stop it. You've got to be more careful with glass test tubes, Sherlock." Mycroft said, "This is the third time you've knocked one over in a month."

"I hate you, Mycroft." Sherlock muttered as Mycroft put the tweezers down and carefully wrapped a bandage around Sherlock's hand.

"I know, little brother." Mycroft replied, letting go of Sherlock, "Off you go. Try not to hurt yourself again."

"I have to finish my experiment from yesterday." Sherlock said, briefly examining the new bandage on his hand.

"No, Sherlock. Mummy won't want you to have a dead pigeon in your bedroom." Mycroft said with a sigh.

"But it's educational!" Sherlock protested, "You're so mean!"

"You can do your experiments in the garden, Sherlock. Mummy won't want another dead animal in the house, especially after what happened with that frog." Mycroft replied with a grimace.

"I was measuring its rate of decomposition!" Sherlock shouted.

"I know, but Mummy doesn't want you to do that in the house. If you keep the pigeon outside then I'll bring you another chemistry book from the library." Mycroft negotiated.

"Two chemistry books?" Sherlock replied.

"Deal." Mycroft agreed. He watched his brother run off into the garden before he cleaned up the kitchen table.

\---

"Why do you have to go?" Sherlock asked, watching his brother pack from the bedroom doorway.

"I'm going to study at Oxford so I can't live here and commute, it's too far away." Mycroft replied, not looking up from his packing.

"So you're just going to leave me?" Sherlock said.

Mycroft sighed and turned to Sherlock, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going away to study and to get a degree. I'll come home in the holidays." he said.

"But how am I going to get books from the library?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm sure Mummy and Father will take you up to the library at the weekends. I can always get books for you in Oxford and send them to you." Mycroft replied.

"I hate you! You're the worst big brother ever!" Sherlock yelled, storming off to his own bedroom.

Mycroft sighed and continued to pack his suitcase. He zipped it up and carried it downstairs and out to his car. He went back into the house and allowed Mummy to hand him bags of cooked meals.

"You must eat properly and don't drink too much, Mycroft." Mummy said, following him out to the car and helping him pack the bags into the boot.

"I know, Mummy." Mycroft replied, going back into the house. He went to the bottom of the stairs, "Bye Sherlock! See you at Christmas!" he called, but received no response from his little brother. He went back outside and hugged Mummy before he shook his Father's hand. He got into the car and looked up at Sherlock's bedroom window before he drove away to university.

\---

"Sherlock." Mycroft said with a smile, offering his hand to his brother.

"Mycroft." Sherlock replied with disinterest, ignoring his brother's hand.

"You look lovely, Mycroft." Mummy said with a smile, pulling Mycroft into a hug, "I'm so proud of you. It's a wonderful achievement to get a 1st from Oxford."

"Thank you, Mummy." Mycroft replied, hugging her gently before he stepped away.

"Have you spent your entire time at Oxford eating chocolate and cakes? Or is it just the cap and gown that make you look so large?" Sherlock smirked at his brother.

"Sherlock!" Mummy chastised.

"You're definitely fat, Mycroft. Do you get plus-sized clothing or do you just force yourself into smaller clothes?" Sherlock continued his teasing.

"Sherlock. Stop it. Not today." Mummy said sternly.

"No. It's alright, Mummy. Let him have his moment to be a drama queen." Mycroft said to Mummy before he looked at Sherlock, "Go ahead, brother. Get it off your chest."

"You need to diet, Mycroft. I'm embarrassed to be seen with you. You're disgusting. I hate you." Sherlock hissed before he walked away in the direction of the car.

"I'm sorry, Mycroft. I told him not to behave like this today." Mummy said sadly.

"It's alright, Mummy. He's always been dramatic." Mycroft replied with a sigh, watching Sherlock walk away.


End file.
